The present invention comprises a new Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale (L.) L'Hérit. ex Ait, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Zosa.’
‘Zosa’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Zosa’ has large, semi-double flowers, is relatively vigorous, but with a well-branched growth habit, and has good heat resistance.
‘Zosa’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘J2218-2’ with salmon color, nice round plant shape, and big flowers. The male parent of ‘Zosa’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘H2167-2’ with salmon color, very well branching habit, long flower stem, and large umbel.
‘Zosa’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2000 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Zosa’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the Fall of 2000 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in April of 2001 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Zosa’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Zosa’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.